Desejos, desejos, que destino
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: Revisando e Reorganizando. Coming soon
1. o sonho

Oi gente.... 

**_........................................avisos:......................................_**

antes de ler, vá lá em baixo e leia o que eu coloquei....é importante para que você não se ofenda com os outros capítulos dessa historia!Lá em baixo mesmo... pode ir até o fim da barra de rolagem e ler o que tem lá! agora se você quiser se arriscar a ler e depois ver o aviso... tudo bem por que no primeiro capitulo não tem problema, mas o 2 capitulo eu ja não vou me responsabilizar! 

**.......................................Viu! ò.ó......................................**

Dragon ball não pertence a mim...eu sou apenas uma pobre e humilde criatura que ama esses casaizinhos ai da historia *.*~~~~~ quem deras eu ser a pan... chega de papo, vamos ao que intensa! *.* 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

.. ação 

(...) nota da autora 

"..." pensamento 

"....." soluço ou então esforço pra falar... 

LETRA MAIUSCULA: Grito exagerado mesmo! 

tradução: 

Oji-san : Tio 

ojii-san : avô 

otoo-san: Papai 

sumimasen: Desculpa 

naze: por que? 

Iie: não 

Hai: sim 

--------------------------------------------------------- Cap. 1 o sonho -------------------------------------------- 

Goten: - HAHAHAHA! FOI DIVERTIDO! 

Bra: - AMEI! Você gostou onii-chan? 

Torankusu: - Eu.... gostei ... Falou meio que voando. 

Bra: - E você Pan-Chan!? 

A garota de cabelos lisos e negros estava entretida nos pensamentos. 

Bra: - Pan?!?... PAN!!!!! ACORDA!!!!!! 

Pan: - AHHH!!! QUE?! QUANDO?! QUE FOI!? ONDE?! CADÊ?! 

Bra: - tu estava voando ai! ta passando mal algo do tipo? 

A menina de negros olhos fitava sua amiga. 

Pan: - Iie... Iie... Bra-chan! 

Bra: - Então!? gostou!? 

Pan: - Hai... gostei.. 

Bra: - Então... vamos naquele ali ??? aponta pra uma casa mal assombrada. 

Pan: - Eu não quero ir lá! Vocês podem ir.... 

Já fazia uma semana que Pan estava meio pensativa..... Mas ela estava assim justamente pelo sonho que tivera... Apesar de não dar muita bola para sonhos, esse chamou atenção dela mais do que devia... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_pan estava dormindo na casa dos Brief, a corporação capsula, exatamente no quarto de Bra... Sempre que ela ia pra Casa de Bra ela dormia lá... _

**_Vejita: ~ Cuidado! Não mexa com minha filha! _**

**_Goten: ~ Mas, Vejita-san, eu não fiz nada! apenas... _**

**_Vejita: ~ EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO! não quero que minha filha com um sayia-jin feito você, vindo da mais baixa linhagem! E ainda por cima filho de Kakaroto! SUMA DAQUI ANTES QUE EU TE EXPLODA EM MIL PEDACINHOS! _**

**_Goten: ~ se não for eu é um humano que o senhor tem mais abuso! E mesmo assim acabou ficando na terra e com uma terraquea! _**

**_Vejita: ~ Não zombe de minha cara moleque! você esta me testando, né!? _**

**_Goten: ~ Não é isso... se não for comigo, é com alguem pior! já que eu sou tão ruim assim! _**

**_Vejita: ~ Melhor do que sendo O filho de KAKAROTTO! SUMA DAQUI QUE EU ESTOU SEM PACIÊNCIA! _**

**_Goten: ~ Mas vejita-san, eu só dei um beijinho! eu amo sua filha! _**

**_Vejita: ~ FINAL FLASH! _**

_Goten escapa por um triz do ataque e sai dalí, poque ficar e lutar com Vejita, era suicidio! _

**_Vejita: ~ NUNCA MAIS VOLTE AQUI! _**

****

_Enquanto isso, a bela menina, que estava sendo segurada por vegeta pra não se inter-por na briga, de cabelos azul ciano, A copia perfeita de sua mãe quando pequena, estava inundada com lágrimas, chorava e soluçava ao mesmo tempo... _

**_Vejita: ~ Você merece coisa melhor! _**

**_Bra: ~ MELHOR?!?! ............. todos.................. que......... se aproximam ........... de mim acabam.............. se afastando... e tudo por ........ que!? POR....... SUA CULPA............ SUA CULPAAAAAAAAA.... TODA SUA!!!!!! Eu.... Eu........ EU AMO GOTEN E NADA IRÁ MUDAR O QUE EU SINTO POR ELE.............. ME DEIXE EM PAZ! ......... _**

_Bra sai correndo em direção a corporação cápsula..... pra ser mais precisa para seu quarto, onde Pan estava.... Já que iria dormir lá pela segunda noite consecutiva.... Pan que tinha assistido a cena toda, estava chorando também... Quando a amiga entra no quarto e tranca a porta, a primeira coisa que faz é cair no colo que a amiga oferecia, e chorar o resto do dia... _

_Passado uns 5 minutos _( o que pareceu uma eternidade pras duas...) _... _

**_Pan: ~ vou lhe contar uma.... _**_ enxugando as lágrimas.... _

**_Bra: ~ diga... _**_ Perguntava uma Bra mais calma sem soluçar... _

**_Pan: ~ Você sabe que eu passei ontem a noite todinha conversando com Torankusu-kun, né?! _**

**_Bra: ~ Sei sim... você tinha me dito, mas não me disse o que vocês tanto conversaram... _**

**_Pan: ~ Ele disse que me amava.... _**

**_Bra: ~ NANI!??!? E VOCÊ NAUM... _**

**_Pan: ~ SHIIIIIIIIIII! Não quero outra briga hoje aqui não! _**

**_Bra: ~ ta.... Mas, porque você não me disse? _**

**_Pan: ~ ele pediu pra que eu não contasse por em quanto! _**

**_Bra: ~ Mas essa!... _**

**_Pan: ~ Eu agora vi tudo, se ele souber, com certeza fará a mesma coisa comigo... Sei não! _**

**_Bra: ~ E eu Pan! O que eu faço? _**

_Pan pensa por uns minutinhos..._

**_Pan: ~ Por que você não dá um gelo nele?! _**

****

_E assim foi feito.... Por um mês e ½ Bra deu o maior Gelo em Vejita... quando ele descobriu quem deu essa ideia a filha _(Pense! Demorou um mês e meio pra ele descobrir! ele tava mesmo perturbado!) ... 

**_Vejita: ~ Sua pirralha! você que fez a cabeça de minha filha pra se voltar contra mim! _**

_Pan tinha o mesmo jeito saiya-jin... Orgulhosa, talvez às vezes um pouco mais que vejita... _

**_Pan: ~ E demorou um mês e meio pra você se tocar nisso!? Onde é que estava sua cabeça! Sua filha sofrendo e você so se preocupando consigo mesmo! Que diabos de otoo-san é esse que não percebe que a filha esta sofrendo!? _**

**_Vejita: ~ ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, PIRRALHA INSOLENTE! _**

**_Pan: ~ ISSO É SIM DA MINHA CONTA! MINHA MELOR AMIGA ESTA SOFRENDO E MEU UNICO TIO TAMBÉM, E NÃO É PRA EU ME PREOCUPAR?? VOCÊ PODE SER PAI ATÉ DE KAMI-SAMA, MAS FEZ MAL A MEUS AMIGOS E FAMILIA, ENTÃO... SIM EU ME METO SIM E ISSO É QUE NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! _**

**_Vejita: ~ BURNING ATACK!!! _**

**_Pan: ~ AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

****

_Com esse grito, Pan acorda a casa inteira... ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, suada e assustada.... _

**_Bulma: ~ o que aconteceu!? _**

**_Torankusu: ~Que foi!? cadê?! _**_ em posição de combate _

**_Vejita: ~ o que houve? Bra você ta bem? _**

**_Bra: ~ To... _**

**_Vejita: ~ então por que diabos essa pirralha, neta de kakarotto gritou... _**

**_Bulma: ~você parece que correu uma maratona Pan... Ta pálida... Suada... O que foi!? _**

**_Pan: ~ nada não, Bulma-san! _**

**_Bra: ~ aposto que foi pesadelo! _**

**_Torankusu: ~ pra ela se assustar assim!? sei não... _**

**_Vejita: ~ sua pirralha! Não sei por que continua vindo dormir aqui! Ta parecendo aquele pirralho filho do kakarotto, que vivia aqui dentro de casa! _**

**_Bulma: ~VEJITA! Não fale assim! Elas estão de férias! _**

_ depois que todos voltam para seus respectivos quartos, Pan conta todo sonho para Bra... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fim~Do~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Goten: - Eita... a menina mais corajosa do universo, que entrou na nave atrás das 7 Dragon Balls, junto com tou-san Goku e Torankusu-san, esta com medo de uma simples casinha de susto! huahuauha me faz rir! huahua PAN TA COM MEDO! Tanto é que ela acabou de ir ao mundo da LUA! 

Pan: - CALA A BOCA Oji-san Goten! Só não to com vontade! 

Goten: - LERO LERO! TA COM MEDO! 

Pan se enfurece... ela detesta ser desafiada a nada.... 

Goten: - cadê a menina que foi na nave pelo universo todo!?!? TA COM MEDO!!! MEDROSA! 

Pan: - vou te mostrar quem é medrosa aqui! sai correndo pra fila... em segundo vem Torankusu 3 e 4 Bra e Goten... 

fantasma da porta da casa: - entre... 1..2...3...4.......13...14... para... 

Pan: - ei oji-san goten, ve se não desiste! 

Goten: - BLeh :þ ... 

Os sustos começam, mas nada afeta pan, que novamente ta no mundo da lua... 

Torankusu tinha notado que Pan o olhava de forma diferente a muito tempo... E só não retribuía por terem uma grande diferença de idade, e por que ele não queria ser rejeitado... (Só ele mesmo!) Depois do dia que ela tinha ido dormir lá ela tinha mudado o jeito de olhar, estava como... ele não sabia explicar, mas parecia que o sonho tivesse feito ela crescer... 

Torankusu: - "Mas o que será q ela sonhou!?" ... Pan.... 

A bela garota ainda tava Away! 

Torankusu segurou no ombro dela e sussurrou: - Acorda astronauta! 

Pan: - que?! Que foi?! o que houve?! 

Torankusu : - nada... é que você entrou em transe de novo! Ultimamente anda muito no mundo da lua.... 

Pan: - é, né... Eu ..... 

Torankusu: - que foi... 

Pan não responde... 

Torankusu: - pan!? 

Pan: - to aqui! .... falava mas parecia que a voz dela estava a kilometros de distancia... 

Torankusu: - ONDE?! 

Pan: - sei lá! eu cai!.... 

Torankusu: - Você esta bem!? se você caiu por que não gritou... 

Pan: - não sei... Vai avisar os calas lá da frente pra eles virem aqui me tirar... 

Torankusu: - pq eu não posso ir ai!? 

Pan: quer que mais alguém caia e se machuque feio... vai logo... e ve se não voa... ta.. 

Torankusu: - Mas, 

Pan: - VAI! 

Torankusu foi.... chegando perto da saída ... 

- Minha amiga caiu em um buraco! 

homem de panico do outro lado da porta falando pelo walkitoky(num sei escrever o nome desse aparelho! --' ) : - Dimi, não deixe ninguém entrar, o xx265 acabou de abrir... 

Dimi: - ok! 

homem de pânico: - Sayan,nosso amiguinho acabou de abrir novamente, parece que uma menina caiu no xx265! Vá lá ver! 

Sayan: - ok! 

homem de pânico: - Fique aqui... sua amiga vai ficar bem... 

Torankusu sai da fila e vai na entrada, falar com Bra e Goten 

Bra: - quem foi que caiu?! 

Goten: - Cadê a Pan?! 

Torankusu: - ela caiu! vim avisar pra vocês que não se preocupem, qualquer coisa, vamos estar esperando lá na cantina, sentados! ok? 

Bra: - ok.... vira pro Goten Se você não tivesse desafiado-a, ela não teria caído! 

Goten: - Sumimasen! ... 

Torankusu se afasta dos dois e espera pan.... com um ar de preocupado e pensativo... 

" eu tenho que ter mais coragem..." 

5 minutos depois.... 

Pan: - obrigada 

homem de pânico: - de nada, desculpe o transtorno! 

Pan: - tudo bem... 

Torankusu: - Está bem?! 

Pan: - to... 

Torankusu: - vamos pra cantina sentar enquanto Goten e Bra vão ai... 

Pan: - ok... 

e lá vão... 

Pan: - Eu tenho que tirar esse sonho da cabeça! 

Torankusu: - Naze?! 

Pan: - contando com essa, só nessa semana, já levei 400 tombos 

Torankusu: - ta brincando! 

Pan: - to não... 

Torankusu: - nossa! e bem que você não queria entrar né! 

Pan: - acho que estou é prevendo minhas quedas agora! 

eles começam a rir.... Torankusu é o primeiro a parar de rir e olhar para ela como se ele quase tivesse perdido algo... 

Pan: - que foi!? tem algo no meu rosto??? 

Torankusu: - Iie... é que... 

Pan: - é que?!?!?! 

Torankusu: - bem... E que... e... engole sego, limpa a garganta (ele tava tão vermelhinho... mais kawai do que ja é *.*) 

Pan: - Desembucha logo de uma vez! 

Torankusu: - Ta... eu to parecendo bobo, mas.... 

Pan: - ta mesmo! Ta vermelho! ta com febre!? 

Torankusu apenas sorri pra ela, fica ainda mais vermelhinho, abraça Pan pela cintura (eles estão de pé!) fita aqueles olhar negro, e começa a perceber que ela também começou a ficar meio vermelha (*.*~~~~~) desceu ao ouvido dela... 

Torankusu: - Aishiteru, Son Pan .... 

Logo em seguida ele a beija. Pan nunca pensou que iria escutar essa palavra vinda dos lábios de tornakusu e ela também nunca imaginou que os próprios lábios de toankusu envolveriam-na num beijo tão terno quanto aquele... Segundos pareciam minutos, minutos se transformaram em horas, horas em dias, dias em meses, meses em anos, anos em séculos... Eles poderiam ficar ali para sempre... Mas os dois precisavam respirar, e o beijo foi quebrado... 

Pan: - nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer... diz pan meio surpresa, assustada e emocionada 

Torankusu: - Sumimasen pan_chan diz num tom meio melancólico. 

Pan: - Iie! Não tem nada pra se desculpar! pan pega o rosto do belo rapaz e desta vez retribui o beijo que receberá... 

Desta vez foi ele que não acreditou... Ela realmente gostava dele... Os dois seriam felizes sim... Pelo menos no mundo deles 2... só ia ser difícil convencer vejita disso... 

Pan: - Aishiteru Torankusu-kun.... 

Torankusu: - Pan? 

Pan: - Hai... 

Torankusu: - por acaso na nave, você tentou me beijar? 

Pan: - hai... dizia meio envergonhada 

Torankusu: - eu também... mas agora seremos um só... 

Pan: - e seu pai!? 

Torankusu: - vai ter q se acostumar! 

Goten: - E nos?!  
Pan e torankusu tomam um susto: - AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

Bra: - hahaha! Mais um casal formado! 

Pan: - Nani!? 

Bra olha pra goten que a olha e lhe dá um beijo... 

Torankusu: - não acredito! 

Pan fica branca, azul, amarela... de toda cor, e por fim transparente 

Bra: - O que foi Pan Chan!? 

Torankusu: - Pan... parece que ela vai desmaiar.... 

Goten: - é muita emoção... nem ela agüentou! 

Pan: - vocês não vão ficar juntos.... nem nós, torankusu... 

Goten: - sai pra lá agourenta! 

Torankusu: - por que diz isso? 

Bra agora começa a ficar de toda cor, apavorada desaba em chorar e a soluçar 

Goten: - Ta vendo pan..... o que você fez com minha Flor... calma.... 

Bra: - PAN! tu..... acha mesmo que vai acontecer isso!? 

Pan que agora se abraçava a Bra: - não sei ... não sei! 

Goten: - vocês querem me explicar isso direito!? 

Pan conta toda a historia a Torankusu e a Goten que logo ficam em alerta... 

Goten: - MAs isso não vai acontecer.... 

Torankusu: - iremos ser discretos... Vocês verão... e quando tivermos casados é que ele vai ver e naum vai mais poder reclamar! 

Goten: - Só querer me matar! 

Bra: - GOTEN!!!!! PARA COM ISSO! 

Goten: - sumimasen! naum queria machuca-la! 

Torankusu: - você deveria ter me dito! 

Pan: - a ta.. eu ia dizer e ia ficar de cara no chão pelo não que você ia dizer! 

Torankusu: - ¬¬ eu lhe disse que te amo a tempos.... 

Pan: - sei... eu sei, meu amor.... 

Torankusu: - sabia que naquele dia eu estava sonhando com você de noiva? 

pan não acredita no que escuta... nem bra e goten.... 

Torankusu: sabia que ficaria assim, mas não contava com intrusos no momento.... 

Bra: - po onii-chan! Valeu viu! 

goten: - Valeu por me cortar! 

Torankusu: - não... tudo bem... desculpa ai! 

Bra: - teremos que ser discretos... Viu goten! 

Goten: - tá, tá! eu sei... 

Passado-se uma semana aconteceu o inevitável! Bra chorava sem controle e soluçava! 

Bra: - vou fazer o que você me disse Fala com pan no quarto dela depois dela se acalmar 

Pan: - eu não disse nada! 

Bra: - disse! no sonh....... 

Vejita: - PIRRALHA! a porta se abre com um empurrão Eu quero ter uma conversinha com você... 

Bra olha para pan e começa a ter mais medo... O futuro mudou, Ele escutou antes do tempo! Porém , vejita parecia mais preocupado com outra coisa, tinha um devil sorriso nos lábios... como se planejasse algo... 

Pan: - o que foi, Vejita-san? 

Vejita: - Vem logo! Estou na sala de gravidade.... NÃO ME FAÇA ESPERAR! bate a porta 

Bra: - Pan... o que vai acontecer?! 

Pan: - Só kami-sama sabe... 

Pan se dirige para a sala que vejita a esperava... Iria enfrentar tudo e sobreviveria! por Torankusu! Por Bra! Por Goten! E por si mesma! Apesar de que vejita-san era mais forte... MAs ela escaparia... de algum jeito! 

Pan: - Eu espero... 

.... 

Vejita: - até que enfim pirralha! 

Pan entra na sala de gravidades... ainda a sala esta desligada... por isso pan entrou sem problema nenhum! 

Pan: - Demorei, mas cheguei! 

Vejita: - Não seja arrogante, pirralha! O que quero conversar com você é serio.... 

Pan: - estou ouvindo... 

Vejita da seu sorriso maléfico que faz Pan tremer na base... de repente a porta atrás de pan se fecha de uma vez, e a gravidade liga, indo a 300 Atm... coisa que Pan nunca conseguiria agüentar! 

Pan: - AHH!!!! POR.... QUE ISSO?! 

Vejita: - simples... Taca um chute no estomago de Pan ... Fique longe de meu filho! 

Depois de uns 30 minutos, Bra finalmente começa a parar de chorar e se lembra que Torankusu sabe do sonho e corre atrás dele... 

Bra: - ONII-CHAN!!!! 

Torankusu: - Nani Bra! ... 

Bra: - Aconteceu! Tou-san pegou pan, tão na sala de gravidade! 

torankusu: NANI?!?!?! A Pan não tem como ficar lá dentro, ela nunca entrou em sala de aumentar gravidades! 

Bra: - minha nossa! Eu não sabia! 

Torankusu: a quanto tempo... 

Bra: - não sei! uns 20 a 30 min 

Torankusu: - droga! e eu não senti que o ki dela ta enfraquecendo! 

Torankusu corre até a sala de gravidade, mas já era tarde.... A sala estava vazia... o ki de pan e Vejita estava se movendo, mas logo parou, e ele não sabia onde! Pan tava com o ki fraco, e vejita escondia o ki.... Tudo acabará...Pan, agora poderia esta morta! 

Enquanto isso.... 

Pan: - onde estou!? dizia com a voz fraca, como se acordasse de um pesadelo... 

Vejita: - No meio do mato! 

Pan: - Vai me matar?! 

Vejita: - Iie... vou lhe deixar aqui... se você morrer melhor! Quanto antes separar você de torankusu e Bra do filho de kakarotto menos serão as possibilidades de vocês se tornarem um corpo e uma mente! esqueça q todos nos existimos.... 

Vejita da mais umas voltas e então só assim volta para C.C. , Pan estava machucada ao extremo... sangrava, cheia de cortes... Mas ela se pós a andar... 

Pan: - vou... sobreviver... 

Com algum tempo depois, pan reunira uma parte do ki pra sair de onde estava voando... 

Pan: - custe o que custar.... 

Estava perdida.... com fome, com frio, e cansada, pois Vejita não popou esforço para meter uma surra nela... Com essa fome, frio, e cansaço, pan começou a esmolecer... seus olhos começaram a fechar... 

Pan: - fica acordada Pan! Você vai conseguir! 

Os olhos pesavam... muito... as feridas doíam.... muito.... 

Pan: - tenho que... sobreviver... 

Ela começou a cair....... e voltou ... acordada... 

Pan: - Não vou cair! vou pra casa.. eu posso.... 

novamente ela começa a cair, mas logo se segura no ar novamente 

Pan: - Por todos.... não vou .... 

Dessa vez ela não agüentou.... 

Pan: - desistir... 

Pan começa a cair, ela desmaiara.... cair... cair...cair...cair.... em um precipício sem fim... 

???: - Você não vai morrer... 

Pan reúne as ultimas forças que tinha e abre os olhos: - ojii-san.... 

Goku: - a única coisa que posso fazer, e amortecer um pouco a queda... mas você irá viver... Não se preocupe... Mas, terá que esquecer... 

Pan: - de que?! 

Goku: - você verá... Durma.... 

Pan fecha os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios... Goku realmente amortecera a queda, mas, não evitou dela cair dentro de um precipício, e por fim dentro de um rio.. cuja a correnteza, levou-na... para onde, nem kami-sama sabia... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gostaram!?!?!?! *.* eu amei escrever! *.* vai ficar muito legal *.* pelo menos eu acho --' tudo bem... hehehe é só o primeiro capitulo... a partir daqui eu não sei o que ira acontecer a pobre pan, mas tenha certeza, os próximos capítulos serão apimentados! eu acho... se não for o próximo, com certeza o 3 será! *.* 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**aviso importante!!!! leia logo a baixo pra depois não dizer que eu não avisei!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sim, os próximos eu vou aconselhado logo.... **_SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE NC-17, HENTAI OU COISAS DO GENERO... NÃO LEIA_**! a primeira parte não tem nada mas com certeza o resto terá! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. O começo

{ .. } Ação / (...) nota da autora / "..." pensamento / LETRA MAIUSCULA: Grito exagerado mesmo!   
-=-=- Trecho do capitulo passado -=-=-   
tradução:   
ojii-san : avô / otoo-san: Papai/ sumimasen: Desculpa/ naze: por que /Iie: não/ Hai: sim  
Kuso: é palavrão! _  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DB(pós)GT bem... esse aqui ta me pertecendopor que é um Pós Gt...Mas os personagens não pertencem  
a minha pessoa Somente Karen e Anya... o resto é tudo do Akira ^^' Divirtam-se! :*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------ Cap. 2 O Começo -------------------------------------------  
-=-=- Torankusu corre até a sala de gravidade, mas já era tarde.... A sala estava vazia...O ki   
de Pan e Vejita estava se movendo, mas logo parou, e ele não sabia onde! Pan tava com o ki fraco e   
vejita escondia o ki.... Tudo acabará...Pan, agora poderia esta morta!   
  
Enquanto isso....   
Pan: - onde estou!? {Dizia com a voz fraca, como se acordasse de um pesadelo...}  
Vejita: - No meio do mato!   
Pan: - Vai me matar?!   
Vejita: - Iie... vou lhe deixar aqui... se você morrer melhor! Quanto antes separar você de   
Torankusu e Bra do filho de kakarotto menos serão as possibilidades de vocês se tornarem um   
corpo e uma mente! esqueça que todos nós existimos....   
  
Vejita da mais umas voltas e então só assim volta para C.C. , Pan estava machucada ao   
extremo... sangrava, cheia de cortes... Mas ela se pós a andar...   
Pan: - vou... sobreviver... -=-=-   
  
Vejita voltava para C.C e Torankusu o aguardava  
Torankusu: - OTOO-SAN O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A PAN?!  
Vejita: - O mesmo que farei com você pirralho!   
Vejita da uma surra em Torankusu que foi pego desprevenido...  
Torankusu: - Pra... que... isso?  
Vejita: - é pro seu próprio bem! Gostar de uma pirralha como ela, não lhe trará nada!  
Torankusu: - EU A AMO, E VOCÊ NUNCA IRA MUDAR ISSO!  
Vejita observou a expressão dos olhos dele.... E não gostou nada do que viu...  
Torankusu se levantava dos golpes que tinha recebido.... E estava com o olho brilhando...   
Algumas lágrimas lhe saíram do corpo, da alma e do coração...  
Vejita: "KUSO! Eu cheguei atrasado! Acho q esses dois já tinha se unido! Agora será muito   
pior separa-los! Será impossível! Maldita Neta de Kakarotto! Se ela aparecer por aqui novamente   
não pouparei esforços!" - Me responda fedelho! Você e a neta de Kakarotto transaram!?  
Torankusu: - NANI?!?! {Fica vermelho} ESTÁ LOUCO TOU-SAN?! Claro que não! {Começava a baixar a   
voz} Pan é uma menina! Aposto que não sonha nem um pouco com isso....   
Vejita: - E então por que... Vocês não se uniram, mas seus olhos mostram o mesmo sofrimento que   
aquela pirralha mostrava antes...{Vejita pensou um pouco e sorriu maleficamente.} De morrer...  
  
Torankusu não acreditou no que acabará de escutar...   
"Pan... morta?!"   
Ele tentava se concentrar no ki de pan, sentia que ele ainda estava vivo, mas fraco..   
E diminuindo cada vez mais.... De repente, ele não sente mais o ki dela...   
Ela acabara de morrer...   
  
Vejita: - Não adianta chorar pela fedelha! Ela já era!  
Torankusu : - Assassino! Ela era apenas uma criança!  
Vejita: - Olha só quem fala! PEDÓFILO... não é assim que os terráqueos chamam os que gostam de   
pessoas mais novas?! Então?! Aquela fedelha tinha quantos anos?! 17...   
Torankusu: - 18!  
Vejita: - que seja! E Você?! Tem 35!  
Torankusu: - 32   
Vejita: - Da na mesma! Agora procure uma mulher, não uma pirralha!  
Torankusu: - eu vou atrás dela!  
Vejita fita-o com fogo nos olhos e Torankusu treme na base...   
Ela ataca rapidamente e Torankusu desmaia, Pos não consegue aparar o golpe.  
: - Será melhor você dormi por uns tempos.... que tal um coma temporário?! Assim você aprende a   
me respeitar!  
  
Bulma e Bra que viram tudo ficaram assustadas.... Foram até torankusu mas nada podiam fazer,   
Vejita era forte e ele poderia mata-las.... O que fizeram foi levar Torankusu ao hospital, por   
tempo indeterminado...   
  
Voltando a Pan...  
-=-=- Pan desmaiará.... Ela começa a cair.... Cair... Cair...Cair...Cair... Em um precipício sem   
fim...   
???: - Você não vai morrer...  
Pan reúne as ultimas forças que tinha e abre os olhos: - ojii-san...   
Goku: - a única coisa que posso fazer, e amortecer um pouco a queda... Mas você irá viver... Não   
se preocupe... Mas, terá que esquecer...  
Pan: - de que?!  
Goku: - você verá... Durma...  
Pan fecha os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios... Goku realmente amortecera a queda, mas, não   
evitou dela cair dentro de um precipício, e por fim dentro de um rio. Cuja correnteza,   
levou-na... para onde, nem kami-sama sabia... -=-=-  
...  
  
Pan foi parar na margem de onde nem eu sei. Algum tempo depois, perto de onde Pan cairá...  
Anya: - KAREN, VOCÊ JÁ PREPAROU O ALMÇO?  
Karen: - JÁ! PEGA PRA MIM AGUA DO RIO! TENHO QUE FAZER SUCO!  
Anya {Chegando perto de Karen} : - A água potável que tínhamos, já acabou?!  
Karen: - Hai... mas não se preocupe... sei fazer com que essa água desse rio dê para nossa   
sobrevivência!   
Anya: - como você é esperta... {Da um sorriso e um beijo a face dela e vai até a margem do rio   
(que não é longe do acampamento)}   
  
Chegando lá a primeira coisa que Anya faz é soltar o balde que carregava e voltar pro acampamento   
das duas....  
Karen: - nossa como foi rápida... Me dá a água!  
Anya {Estava meio pálida}: - t...t....t...te....tem....  
Karen: - O que aconteceu?{Pega o braço da amiga que estava em estado de choque e a segura}   
  
Anya: - Tem uma defunta lá...  
Karen: - NANI?!  
  
As duas vão até onde Anya virá o corpo, que continuava no mesmo local.... Karen se aproxima da   
garota.... As vestes dela estavam todas cortadas, devida a tal queda do precipício mas isso as   
garotas não sabiam....A maior parte do corpo da garota estava exposta... A primeira coisa que   
disseram...  
Karen: - homem....  
Anya: - só pode ter sido!  
  
Realmente... Aquela garota só estava assim por causa daquele homem! Vejita...   
  
Karen: - ela ainda esta viva! {Disse tentando escutar o coração da pequena figura diante delas}  
Anya: - é um milagre, então...  
Karen: - me ajude! Vamos leva-la para o acampamento... precisamos ajuda-la!  
Anya: - ok.  
Elas levam a garota pro acampamento.  
Passa uma semana, e pan continua desmaiada... e seu sonhos são constantes dos minutos que tivera   
com vejita na sala de gravidades...  
  
--------------------------------------------sonho------------------------------------------------  
Vejita: ~ Como ousas ser tão insolente, a ponto de querer também fazer com que minha filha se   
virasse contra mim? Então... ta gostando!? Gostando da dor?!   
Pan: ~ Você está louco! ... por que... não admite que ... Bra pode ser feliz com... Goten?  
Vejita: ~ Não seja tola, pirralha! Minha filha, nem meu filho, irão ser felizes com crias de   
Kakarotto!   
  
Pan consegue se levantar, ficar em pé na gravidade aumentada.  
Vejita: ~ Como conseguiu ficar de pé?!  
Pan: ~ Posso ser pirralha, mas também sou uma saiya-jin como você... Posso não ser pura,   
Vejita-san, mas sou tão forte quanto uma saiya-jin de minha idade....   
  
Vejita começava se assustar...   
  
Pan: ~ Pode vir...nem 1000 ou 10.000 chutes e socos seus me farão esquecer Torankusu! E Aposto   
que Bra tem a mesma opinião minha para com Goten!   
Vejita: ~ Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez!  
Então depois disso, Vejita ataca-a com mais fúria, transformando-se em SS2 e metendo a chiba em   
Pan... Ela consegue ainda meia hora de socos.. uns ela conseguia se esquvar e conseguiu dar 4   
socos em Vejita... MAs foi só... depois de algum tempo, ela não resiste mais e desmaia...  
--------------------------------------------Fim do sonho----------------------------------------  
  
Anya: - Parece que ela está tendo um pesadelo!  
Karen: - É! E não podemos fazer nada para acorda-la... Pelo menos com a pomada que estamos   
colocando a quase uma semana esta surgindo efeito...  
Anya: - Também, você tem ótimas mãos...  
Karen {Ficando vermelha} : - Nada! A enfermeira que cuidou dela mais que a médica é que tem   
boas mãos...  
Anya {Ficando vermelha também}: - Aprendi com a melhor do ramo...   
  
As duas se olhavam, até que quebraram o clima quando a garota parecia chorar...  
Garota: - onde estou???  
Anya e Karen se entreolham...  
Garota: - Vai me matar?!  
Karen: - Como prevíamos... Ela deve ter sido ameaçada de morte... Mas quem fez isso a uma   
criança?!  
Garota: - Vou sobreviver...   
Anya: - sim, você vai garota....  
Garota: - Custe o que custar....  
Karen: - Será que ela está se lembrando do que disse?!  
Garota: - tenho que sobreviver...  
  
Pan começava a fazer um pouco de esforço mas os músculos não a obedeciam  
  
Garota: - Não vou cair! Vou pra casa... Eu posso!  
Anya: - Ela deve esta recuperando os sentidos...  
Garota: - Por todos.... não vou...  
Karen, que segurava o rosto dela, sentia que a garota queria se manter acordada naquela hora que   
tentava sobreviver, mas parecia que a dor não a deixava...  
Garota: - ojii-san...  
Anya: - Ela deve estar pra acordar...  
Garota: - de que?  
Karen {Que agora segurava o pulso da garota}: - Ou deve esta pra morrer!  
Anya: - Como assim!?  
Karen: - Os batimentos cardíacos dela, estão ficando cada vez mais fracos....  
  
Anya fica agoniada  
  
Karen {Faz o que sabia que não podia, mas era a vida da garota... ela deveria esta se   
relembrando das ultimas frases que lhe foram ditas...}: - vai pegar água... corre! rápido!   
  
Anya o faz. Karen Levanta o corpo da pequena garotinha, que parecia ter 15 anos, e começa a   
abraça-la como uma mãe que abraça sua criança que está muito doente, fazendo com que a criança   
não tenha medo... Pan parecia estar sentindo a garota, por que mechia as mãos...  
  
Karen: - Ei, menina! Não morra! Você não vai morrer agora! Tem que se vingar do que fizeram com   
você... não desista, resista...  
Anya {Que vinha trazendo a água, vê Karen com a menina no colo, balançando-a, para que ela   
acordasse}: - Você disse que não podia fazer isso...  
Karen: - Disse, e não se pode, mas ela esta morrendo, e não iríamos poder fazer nada... vamos   
me ajude, deixe sua intuição fluir! você geralmente faz as coisas certas na hora certa!  
Anya: - Se você não ficar com raiva...   
  
Karen viu o q anya ia fazer, prendeu a respiração e SPLASH!!  
  
Garota: - cof cof cof.... {respira bem fundo e abre os olhos como se tivesse saindo de baixo da   
água, respirando vida novamente...}   
Karen {Molhada}: - Você me paga Anya! Demo, Arigato...  
Anya: - Você que pediu querida! {Pisca o olho e vai até perto da cama onde a garota acordada,   
estava.}  
Karen: - menina.. você esta legal?  
  
Pan fica observando as duas...  
Anya: - Você não nos conhece! Essa loira ai se chama Karen...  
Karen: - e essa ruiva ai se chama Anya...   
Anya: - e você? Está tudo bem com você?!   
Garota: - Estou... ai... O que aconteceu?!  
  
Karen e Anya se entreolham...  
  
Garota: - Eu... me chamo... bem... Eu não sei...   
Karen: - Ela ta com aminesia!  
Anya: - Também! Depois de apanhar feito uma condenada! E do próprio ojii-san!  
Karen: - Acho que ela apanhou de outro.. Quando ela falou "ojii-san" ela estava mais surpresa do   
que assustada...   
Garota: - então, eu apanhei?!  
Karen: - é o que achamos...!  
Anya: - te encontramos na beira do rio... Meio morta...  
Karen: - Você não se lembra de nada?! De quem você é, quem lhe conhece, qual sua idade..? Nada?  
Garota: - eu tenho 18... disso eu sei, não me lembro onde moro, nem quem são meus parentes...   
Mas sei que meu Ojii-sama faleceu... a algum tempo.... me lembro de nomes, mas não sei quem eles   
são...  
Karen: - antes de perguntar que nomes são esses, como é que vamos lhe chamar?! se você não se   
lembra de seu nome...  
Garota: - Não sei...   
Anya: - Que tal Pámela?  
Garota: - É feio!  
Karen: - Certo, e que tal.... Lilith?  
Garota: - gostei...   
Anya: - certo Li... E que nomes você se lembra?  
Lilith: - Goten, Marron... Acho que só...  
Anya: - Não vamos forçar mais... ela tava dormindo... você deve esta com fome!  
  
O estomago de Lilith(Gente vou colocar o nome de lilith, mas vocês sabem que me refiro a pan...   
ok!) ronca... Alto e forte!  
Lilith: - Acho que sim...   
  
Elas vão alimentar nossa pequena aventureira, que por sinal comia de mais!  
Karen: - Se for assim, nossa comida não da nem pra um dia!  
Anya: - Parece que o estomago dela não tem fundo!  
Karen: Vamos ter que voltar pra cidade e comprar algo!  
Anya: - Mas nos fomos expulsas de lá! esqueceu?!  
Lilith {Escutou elas falando}: - eu posso ir caçar!  
Karen: - Nada disso! Você esta machucada...  
Lilith: - Mas vocês fizeram tanto por mim e eu não posso ajudar?  
Karen: - Só depois que se recuperar! Ok? Por enquanto deixe conosco... Anya e eu sabemos caçar   
também....  
Anya: - então, Do que você se lembra...   
Lilith: - Tudo é embaçado, como uma mancha de cores... Mas lembro de nomes e que ojii-san   
apareceu pra mim antes de eu cair do penhasco... ele amorteceu minha queda...  
Karen: - Pera ai... você disse que caiu do penhasco?!  
Lilith: é!  
Anya: - Mas são mais de 7 metros de queda!  
Lilith: - eu só sei que cai!  
Karen: - Realmente! Você não era pra ter morrido! Mas se lembra de quem lhe perseguia?  
Lilith: - Iie...   
Anya: - outra coisa, você disse que seu ojii-san amorteceu a queda?! Como assim?  
Lilith: Não sei... me lembro que ele tava me segurando... quando eu ia desmaiando novamente  
Karen: - antes de você cair, ele apareceu pra você?! Se lembra o que ele disse?!  
Lilith: - Iie...  
Anya: - Karen, vem aqui só um momentinho....   
  
As duas seguem até uma árvore... e lá começam a conversar... o incrível é que pela distancia...   
Lilith escutava tudo como se elas não tivessem saído de sua frente, mas preferiu fingir que não   
ouvia... depois de uns 10 minutos elas voltam e sentam...  
Anya: - decidimos que você ficará conosco até recuperar sua memória... Seja o tempo que for...   
Iremos te proteger como se você fosse nossa... {ela cora} irmã... {era a melhor palavra pra   
falar}  
Lilith: - Domo Arigato gozamaisu...  
  
Se passa 2 mês, Lilith esta revigorada, com força total, e Anya e Karen descobriram que ela   
tinha uma força incrivel.... e era muito bonita... Karen tratava Lilith como se fosse sua   
irmazinha menor... As 3 tomavam banho no rio totalmente nuas, e secavam-se se melando novamente,   
brincando de esconde-esconde, pega-pega, subindo árvores, sentindo-se livres... Ninguem ali   
poderia impedi-las de serem o que elas queriam... Lilith se acostumou aquela vida... Mas as   
vezes se sentia triste, como se algo faltasse... o que ela não sabia...   
Um dia, enquanto Karen e Lilith se vestiam, Karen sentiu que a menina transpirava saudades...   
E tristeza.  
  
Karen: - Lilith, o que tens!?  
Lilith: - Não sei... estou com saudades, acho...   
Karen: - posso te contar uma coisa?  
Lilith: - pode...  
Karen: - Você já se lembrou de muita cosia, só que dormindo...  
Lilith: - como assim?!  
Karen: - Anya andou percebendo que você falava no sonho... Escrevemos situações que você mesma   
descrevia, e descobrimos quem lhe machucou...   
Lilith: - Quem!?  
Karen: - Torankusu.... O presidente da C.C  
Anya {Que chegou e ouviu}: - Decidimos que você tem que ter cuidado com qualquer um que se   
aproxime... Ontem veio aqui uma garota de Cabelos cianos, nome Bra... Irmã do presidente da   
C.C... Tive a sorte de que você estava caçando junto com Karen... Por que se não ela teria   
lhe visto! Ela procurava por você... nos deu uma foto sua....   
Karen: - Decidimos que você vai ter que mudar um pouco a sua aparência!  
Lilith: - Acham!? Mas se vocês tiverem pego errado!? Se Esse garoto não foi quem me bateu... E   
só está preocupado?  
Anya: - queres arriscar de morrer?  
Lilith: - Iie! {Abaixa a cabeça}  
Karen: então você irá mudar seu visual... ok?!  
Lilith: - Hai! Mas como vou mudar?  
Anya: - vamos mudar a cor de seu cabelo... pra falar a verdade, você está bem diferente da foto   
que ela mostrou, mas não queremos arriscar! Compramos umas tintas e vamos pintar seu cabelo...   
Lilith: - Posso escolher a cor?  
Karen riu   
: - é claro que podes! Mas temos de descolorir teu cabelo...   
Lilith: - Vou ficar Loira?!  
Karen: - Algum problema com loira?!  
Lilith: - Nenhum! É que eu acho que não vou ficar tão bonita loira...  
Anya: - você é gata de todo jeito! Né Karen!?  
Karen: - é sim! Vamos começar logo!  
Lilith: - vou ter que ficar com a tinta por quanto tempo....   
Karen: - Vamos descolorir teu cabelo, e só amanha vamos pita-lo da cor que quiser... só nada de   
cor escura!  
Lilith: - Pode ser vermelha?!  
Anya: - Olha só! Ela gosta de ruivas! Hahahaha  
Lilith: - Claro!   
Karen {Fingindo estar magoada}: - Então você me acha fraca e Feia?!  
Lilith: - não, onee-san! Eu tava brincando!  
Karen: - tomara!   
  
Elas saem rindo e começam o processo de modificação da pequena lilith... 2 Horas depois...  
  
Anya: - CARAMBA! Não prensei que fosse ficar tão gata Lilith.... está linda!  
Karen: - Ta vendo! NÓS Loiras somos muito belas!  
Anya: - Por isso que eu te amo linda...  
Anya se toca do que acaba de falar... Lilith apenas ria... Acho que a farsa tinha que acabar cedo   
ou tarde...  
Anya: - Acho que deveríamos contar, Karen... Ela não é nenhuma criança...  
Karen: - Mas...  
Lilith: - Não se preocupem... Eu já sei... Posso ser virgem, mas não sou tão inocente como vocês   
pensam! {Se levanta e sai da cabana para curtir um pouco do sol daquela manha de domingo}  
  
Karen: - EI A ONDE VOCÊ VAI!?  
Lilith: - PASSEAR! BEIJOS, VOLTO MAIS TARDE! E PODEM FAZER O QUE QUISER... JURO QUE VOU PRA   
LONGE PRA NÃO OUVIR NADA O QUE NÃO DEVA!   
Anya {Abestada}: - o que ela quis dizer com isso!?  
Karen: - E como ela sabe que nós...?  
Anya {Olhou Karen com um olhar sedutor...} : - então ela sabe... então podemos ser nós mesmas,   
não acha amor?  
Karen: - acho...   
  
Sorriem e se beijam apaixonadamente... é a primeira vez desde que Lilith chegará que as duas se   
beijam sem medo que a pequena garota visse...  
  
Enquanto isso Lilith estava tomando banho no local que mais gostava... Uma cachoeira que era   
linda. Dava pra pular lá de cima, pois o lago que ela formava era bem fundo....   
E lá estava nossa pequena amiga... O que ela não sabia é que estava sendo vigiada...   
  
????: - Olá!...  
A pequena garota, agora loira, se assusta, olha aquela pessoa ali... Aquela pessoa fez nossa   
amiga acelerar o coração, mas ela não sabia quem ele era...  
Lilith: - Quem és?   
  
Ele olha para aqueles negros olhos, apesar de estar dentro da água ela parecia ser muito bonita...   
Ela lembrava muito com seu amor, agora, morta...  
  
????: - tipo... Eu estava passeando... moras por aqui?  
Lilith: - Sim... Estou morando aqui... Mas você ainda não me respondeu... quem és?  
????: - Sumimasen... Watashi wa Brief... Brief Torankusu...  
  
Lilith se assusta... "O cara que tentou me matar... é ele?" Torankusu ve que a garota ficou   
palida...   
: - Você está bem!? Está palida!  
  
Lilith se ajeita logo... se ele se percebesse quem era ela, iria por tudo a perder se ele   
descobrisse quem ela era... Mas ela deveria se aproveitar pra tirar algo de seu passado,   
ja que acordada ela não se lembrava....   
  
Lilith: - estou sim... é que você é o filho dos donos da C.C. né? {Dizia saindo pelo outro   
lado do lago}  
Tornakusu ri : - Hai, sou...   
Lilith: - quer dizer que você veio só passear por aqui? {A face de Torankusu fica triste}  
  
lilith percebe o semblande dele e fica com mais medo ainda...   
"Será que ele tentou mesmo me matar?! é melhor não arriscar, ainda..."   
Lilith pensava e falava sentada numa pedra bem afastada dele...   
  
Torankusu: - uma pessoa morreu por estas bandas... ainda procuro pelo corpo dela...   
  
Agora lilith fica de todas as cores... Já que ele olhava para baixo, (estava sentado numa pedra)  
não viu o medo transparecer no rosto da jovem.   
Lilith: - e qual o nome dela?  
Tornakusu: - Pan... minha doce pan... {Algumas lágrimas escorrem da face de nosso heroi}  
Lilith: - Então você não a matou?  
Torankusu {Se assusta pelo que ela falou}: - como assim?! Você a viu?!  
  
Lilith queria dizer que era ela... mas que ela não se lembrava de nada, pelo menos acordada...   
Não se lembrava dele, nem de ninguem... mas se lembrou de suas amigas... se ela falasse,   
com certeza viriam atras das duas!   
  
Torankusu {Desce voando de cima da pedra vai até onde ela estava, assustando-a, pois ele nem   
ligou se ela visse que ele voava... Ele a segura pelos braços}: - você a viu?! me diga...  
Lilith: - Hai... {Abaixa a face}  
Torankusu {se ilumina todo... ela estava viva! como ele sentia!}: Onde ela está? Me diga!   
Cadê ela?!  
  
Lilith tinha que fingir, seu coração dizia não, mas seu amor pelas suas novas amigas era   
mais forte...   
: - morta... Eu e minhas amigas enterramos o corpo daquela criança...   
Nesta hora Torankusu cai no choro...   
: - Mo...morta??? O que ela disse? você sabe?! Ela disse algo? Você se lembra?  
Sem perceber Torankusu começava a apertar o braço de Lilith  
Lilith: - Itai!Itai!Itai!... Eu... lembro... mas me solta... está me machucando!  
Torankusu: - Sumimasen! Eu.. Eu.. eu ainda não acredito que ela esteja morta.. ela..  
Ele solta ela e ela massageia os braços... e começa a contar, transparecendo um pouco de medo na  
voz...  
Lilith: - ela estava ... toda rasgada... Sangrando muito... a ultima coisa que disse antes de   
morrer foi que...  
Torankusu olhava-a esperançoso... Ele ainda não acreditava que ela estava morta...   
Lilith: - " to enrascada... o que digo? ... seguir a intuição e mentir, ou seguir a intuição e   
não mentir??? Não sei o que falar... Achu que vou segui e mentir.. um pouco... pelo menos o que  
as meninas me disseram... "   
Torankusu: - me diga...  
Lilith: - Ela disse que não conseguiria voltar para casa, mas que te... {lilith abaixa a cabeça}  
Ela pedia desculpas por não conseguir ficar .... viva...   
  
Ela engole algumas palavras.. não sabia se falava a palavra amor.. ai, talvéz seria mentir de   
mais... Torankusu, por sua vez, foi ao chão... Não tinha shei-long desta vez para revive-la...   
queria segurar Pan nos seus braços...   
  
Torankusu: - onde vocês enterraram-na?  
Lilith agora abaixou a cabeça... ele iria querer desenterrar o corpo para ve-la...   
"o que eu faço... ai.. to me metendo em enrascada..."   
: - Cremada... ela pediu para que suas cinzas fosse levadas pela água...   
Torankusu que ainda estava no chao ficou por lá mesmo... estava ardendo em furia... Lilith saiu   
de perto...  
Lilith: - O melhor que faz é ir atras do culpado que fez isso e vinga-la, já que parece que a ama  
e que nunca queria que isso tivesse acontecido... Não sei o relacionamento que vocês tinham, se   
eram amantes, namorados ou algo do tipo... Mas se a amas, pare de procura-la... Se não a alma   
dela nunca ira descansar... E vingue-a... se você realmente souber o que aconteceu...  
Torankusu: - Eramos namorados... Sim.. eu vou vinga-la... Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu o   
faça!  
Lilith: - Ela estará lhe olhando, onde quer que esteja... {Sai sem mais demorar lá}  
torankusu: - arigato... qual seu no.... {ele procura por ela, mas sente que o ki dela esta se   
afastando... Alguma coisa nela chamava atenção... a voz dela era muito parecida com a voz de   
Pan, e aqueles olhos dela... também eram identicos aos de pan... Mas o geito de andar, de falar  
e de olhar, não eram identicos... o engraçado que até o ki era identico ao de pan...}   
:- Pera ai!? identico??? não pode ser.. ninguém tem um ki tão identico!E Pan e essa garota...   
tem praticamnete o mesmo ki...   
  
Torankusu começa a procurar por ela e chega num acampamento onde a garota que ele conversava   
e mais duas meninas estava... As duas banhadas de suor e nuas...   
  
Lilith: - se divertiram??  
Anya: - sim... fazia tempos que eu queria repor minhas energias.... e você o que fez esse tempo   
todo?!  
Ela tinha medo de dizer... mas era melhor alerta-las...   
: - torankusu esta por estas bandas....   
Karen e Anya: - NANI?!?!?!   
Karen: - ele te viu!?  
Lilith: - hai...  
Karen: - e como você escapou das mãos daquele assassino?  
Lilith: - Ele não me matou... como eu tinha dito.. ele é inocente!  
Anya: - VOCÊ SABE QUE ELE É O CULPADO DE QUASE TER TE MATADO!   
  
Ele escuta o que tinha que escutar... "ela.. eu sabia.. Ela é minha Pan, mas como não se lembrou  
de mim? E como não se lembra de que 'a matou' ... por que eu sei que não fui..."  
  
Lilith: - SHII... ele ainda deve estar por estas bandas...  
Karen: - vamos para uma gruta aqui perto.... Ele agora sabe que você esta viva! e vai vir atras   
de você....   
Lilith: - Iie...Ele pensa que estou morta... Falei como se eu fosse outra menina... mas se   
vocês vissem a expressão do rosto dele iria ver... ele não tentou me matar, foi outro... Nós  
eramos namorados... ele disse...  
  
Ele começa a se aproximar das 3, com vergonha, pois tinha duas mulheres nuas, mas estava   
interessado em ter sua Pan nos braços novamente...   
"ela parece que está com aminesia. Então é isso? ela não se lembra de quem sou... não deve se   
lembrar de nada também... Mas por que elas pensam que eu que tentei mata-la?"  
  
Anya: - eu não quero saber! até descobri quem tentou te matar, você não ira sair do nosso lado,   
ouviu! Em sonhos, ele que te matou! Você reviveu muita coisa em sonhos, e anotamos tudo! Por   
tanto.. ele é o culpado-mor disso tudo! Por tanto, nem pense em sair do nosso lado, entendeu?  
  
Torankusu: "Sonho? ela se lembra dormindo, mas acordada não se lembra de nada...   
Que complicação... Os sonhos sao rápidos.. e passar de um sonho para outro é em questão de   
segundos... Por isso eu sou o culpado-mor disso.. Ai... to vendo que a complicaçao é braba..   
como vou fazer com que elas saibam a verdade?! Aparecer lá? sei lá se elas estão armadas!   
Se bem..."  
  
Lilith: - e na hora que vocês estiverem tranzando?!  
Karen corou, e anya também... Torankusu olha para ouvir a resposta... ele já tinha percebido,   
mas nao ligou muito... pelo menos até antes da resposta...  
Anya: - se tiver que ficar junto, então você participa também...  
  
Ai ele não se aguentou...   
"Pera ai! Se ela virar ... Ah não.. isso não! Perder mulher pra homem até que ainda vá lá...   
mas pra mulher.. ai já é putaria!"   
Ele não poupa esforços e sai da mata...   
  
Torankusu: - Sem querer enterromper mais já enterrompendo... eu digo... MAS NEM MORTA QUE VOCÊ  
VAI FAZER YURI! Só por cima do meu cadaver!  
  
As 3 se assustam. Karen coloca um lençol em volta de si lilith se põe na frente de Anya, que   
estava com furia nos olhos... Anya acaba por entrar na tenda...   
  
Torankusu: - Seu nome é pan, eu te procurei por tanto tempo.  
Lilith: - que seja... mas isso é modos de entrar na casa dos outros?!  
Torankusu: - que casa?!  
Lilith: - O que fazes aqui? Vá em bora!  
torankusu: - não sem antes te levar junto! Só por cima do meu cadaver vou deixa-la aqui para   
fazer yuri com elas!  
Anya: - se é só por cima do seu cadaver, então que assim seja!  
  
Anya tinha entrado na tenda delas e pego uma arma, e num milesimo de segundos...   
BUMMMM   
Karen e Lilith ficaram assustadas... Anya estava em furia total... E desta vez, ela tinha matado   
um homem....  
ou não....  
-------------------------------------------------  
o que acontecerá? espero que tenham gostado ^.^ O que irá acontecer heim!? Não percam o proximo   
capitulo!   
Ja Ne :* 


	3. O Plano

{ .. } Ação / (...) nota da autora / "..." pensamento / LETRA MAIUSCULA: Grito exagerado mesmo!   
-=-=- Trecho do capitulo passado -=-=-   
tradução:   
tou-san: Papai/ sumimasen: Desculpa/ Iie: não/ Hai: sim  
  
Como disse, Tem yuri no meio... Yuri e Hentai... não muito pesado... ^^ Ah, simples, Os   
personagens de Dragon Ball Gt não me pertencem... Apenas Anya e Karen me pertencem!...   
Divirtam-se! Quem não gosta de Yuri(Lesbianismo) não leia!  
------------------------------- Capitulo 3- o Plano --------------------------------------------  
  
-=-=-   
  
Torankusu: - não sem antes te levar junto! Só por cima do meu cadaver vou deixa-la aqui para   
fazer yuri com elas!  
Anya: - se é só por cima do seu cadaver, então que assim seja!  
  
Anya tinha entrado na tenda delas e pego uma arma, e num milesimo de segundos...   
BUMMMM   
Karen e Lilith ficaram assustadas... Anya estava em furia total... E desta vez, ela tinha matado   
um homem....  
ou não....   
  
-=-=-   
  
Torankusu: - AHH!!  
Lilith: - IIE!  
Karen: - POR QUE FEZ ISSO!?  
Anya: - EU TINHA QUE FAZER... Estou te protejendo e a lilith também...  
Torankusu fingiu que tinha sido atingido....tanto que se desviou da bala e reuniu uma quantidade   
de ki e atirou no local onde a bala deveria ter pego-o. Porém como ele nao sabe fingir direito,   
Pan percebe que ele não tinha sido atingido... só que depois de ve-lo no chao ela ficou com a   
pulga atras da orelha.... Anya pendurou nosso querido, lindo, amado e idolatrado numa arvore e   
todo dia ela fazia seçoes de tortura.... mas ele nao se soltava...ele até podia... mas sabia que   
não teria pan novamente então, preferia morrer logo... Engano terrível... Ele não iria se livrar   
de Anya tao fácil...  
  
---------------------------------------Flash Back ----------------------------------------------  
Anya: - confesse que vc tentou mata-la!  
Torankusu não aguentava saber que Pan estava tao perto e tao longe... o geito e ter logo a morte,  
ja que ele nunca mais teria-na nos braços  
Torankusu: - hai.... eu tentei estrupa-la....  
  
E imita o olhar de Vejita... frio, sem quase vida.... mas karen sabia que ele estava mentindo...   
mas preferiu ficar calada... Por enquanto... Pan ficou com medo e teve odio dele... ele pensando  
que ira morrer pela confição, ficou aliviado, mas depois viu que entararia no inferno  
  
Anya: - pensas que morrerá assim?? tão fácil? Vai sofrer! E muito!  
Tacava a trazeira da espingarda nas costelas dele. O brinquedo preferido de Anya era um chicote,  
que na ponta desse chicote tinha como uma lingua de cobra ( chicotes mais finos... se é que me   
entendem) e começava a chicotar-lhe... todo dia... era a mesma coisa... Ele ja tinha ficado até   
ironico. Estava quase nu. Um dia Anya saiu para caçar junto com Pan... e Karen finalmente   
conseguiu ficar a sós com ele... Ela então chega perto dele. Ele sentindo que a seção tortura   
iria começa ficou fingindo que dormia...   
  
Karen: - sei que está acordado....  
Torankusu: - mudou foi? agora é você que fara a seção tortura?  
Karen riu... mas riu gostoso.... não maleficamente....  
: - você pode até enganar lilith e Anya..... mas não a mim... você nao fez o que disse que fez   
a ela, né?  
torankusu: - o que adianta dizer? Não vai mudar em nada...   
karen: - sei que ama lilith...  
torankusu: - o nome dela é Pan...  
karen: - sei... me diga... ama ou não?  
  
Torankusu permaneceu calado, mas havia corado... entao apartir dai, Karen percebeu que Anya   
estava agindo errado...   
  
Torankusu: - hai... {Abaixa a cabeça}  
karen: - você é capaz de continuar fingindo?! eu lhe ajudarei a ter lilith.... mas tera que   
continuar fingindo que não foi solto nem nada do tipo... em troca eu quero que você me diga toda   
a verdade.... um humano normal, ja teria morrido... mas você não é normal... se você quisesse,   
você poderia se soltar dai e nos matar...  
  
Torankusu acenou com a cabeça... Karen sorriu e soltou-o.... tratou de curar dos ferimentos,   
dar-lhe comida, enquanto esscutava toda a historia... quem ele era.. .quem Pan era... quem   
realmente machuou-a, e por que....  
  
Karen: - vejo agora... o por que da tristesa....  
Torankusu: - por isso... nossos corações já estao unidos no matrimonio... só falta se concretizar  
totalmente.  
karen: - Me explica direito isso... ainda num entendi muito bem...  
Torankusu: - de acordo com tou-san.... quando um saiya-jin escolhe sua futura esposa, seus   
corações são unidos... como se estivessem noivando e as alicanças fossem os coraçoes.... Quando   
a uniao é completa... quando nossas almas se tornam uma só... é quando os 2 se juntam, na cama...  
fica como sendo o matrimonio.... porém isso só finciona se os dois se amarem... se for só de uma   
das partes isso nunca da certo... Eu e pan nascemos um para o outro... mas meu pai nao entende...  
aposto que se ele souber que eu estou com ela, ele a mata e me mata também  
karen: - sim... agora você tocou num ponto crucial... como é que seu pai não veio ainda atras de   
você?? Se ele sente seu ki... sabe que você ta encrencado e junto com lilith!  
Torankusu: - não... ele não sabe pois meu ki eu fiz diminuir para que não me achasse...  
(detalhe... ele ja estava a um mes longe de casa!)  
Karen: - Mas, se não me engano, quando você está em uma batalha, apanhando ou encrencado, seu Ki   
deve almentar, ou algo do tipo, né?  
Torankusu: - Hai.. é verdade.. Porém essa 'dor' é pequena... não se compara a nenhuma das lutas   
que tive... Simplesmente, é como se fizesse cossegas em mim...   
Karen: - És forte.. e por que continua a fingir dores enormes, ou então, olhar cada vez mais frio   
para, lilith, ou Anya? E se sente cossegas, por que não acaba com isso de uma vez?  
Torankusu: - Eu escutei a conversa de vocês... Vocês disseram que tinham anotado tudo em sonhos.  
Mas a velocidade dos sonhos é rápida de mais... vocês se confundiram... e acabaram pensando que   
eu era o culpado-mor... Não iria machucar nenhuma de vocês... mesmo não sabendo o por que vocês   
me odiavam... não tenho esse principio... Eu apenas queria ter Pan novamente nos meus braços...  
Karen: - Já disse que dou um jeito! não fique triste... ah, outra pergunta... como é que ninguem  
veio procurar você?  
Torankusu: - Bra e goten que vieram aqui... mas eu disse que ia continuar.. e para ninguem   
desconfiar... bra viajou dizendo que eu fui com ela.... e goten, sem que tou-san soubesse, também  
foi. Assim os 2 terao o tempo para se unirem e nunca mais se separarem... tou-san disse q se   
algum dia os saiya-jins unidos pelo coraçao e pela alma se separassem, acontesceesse de um   
morrer... no mais tardar de 2 meses, o outro também morreria... porque havia perdido a alma...  
Karen: - bem... Então vamos logo por o plano em pratica...   
  
Torankusu fica serio...   
: - elas estão voltando!   
Karen: - certo...   
Karen coloca do mesmo jeito que ele estava... mas com as cicatrizes limpas do sangue... Assim que  
Anya chega vai falar com Karen...  
: - Você o limpou?  
Karen: - Hai...  
Anya: - Não tens medo dele te matar?  
Karen: - Ele esta quase morto.. que mal havia! E outra, se eu não limpasse, o cheiro ia ficar me   
enjoando! E eu ficando doente, quem vai cuidar da comida? de lavar tudo por aqui? Heim?  
Anya: - sumimasen... Eu não tinha pensado em que ele iria lhe fazer mal.. é melhor eu acabar com   
a vida dele de uma vez...  
  
Ela pega a espingarda e vai perto dele.. Karen tinha que ser rápida, se não tudo ia por agua   
abaixo!  
  
Karen: - Se você mata-lo, pode ter certeza, vai se arrepender!  
Anya: - e por que iria?  
Karen: - Esqueceu que ele é o presidente da C.C?  
Anya: - ninguém sente falta dele! {aponta a espingarda}   
Karen: - se quer arriscar... " por favor torankusu.. se esquiva da bala... onegai! " Mas se   
fizer isso, eu saio e levo lilith comigo para bem longe!  
Anya abaixa a espingarda... Ela não gostou do que ouviu...  
: - Vai me abandonar mesmo?!   
Karen: - Não quero ser perseguida!  
Anya: - Muito bem... {se vira para ele} Você é um Bakayero muito sortudo! A única que escuto é ela.  
teve sorte... {se vira e vai pegar o chicote....} ACORDA BAKA! {chicotada}   
Torankusu: - AH!.. Já chegastes... bruxa?  
Anya: - arigato pelo que me chamou... Estrupador! {Chicotada}   
Torankusu: - AH!.. Melhor ser estrupador do que bruxa!  
Anya: - Que bom que sabes o que é! Pelo menos nos bruxas somos melhores que vocês! Não se   
preocupe logo, logo, quando o que eu estiver fazendo ficar pronto, você nem saberá mais o que é.   
{chicotada} Pelo menos será menos um nesse mundo! {Chicotada 3X}  
Torankusu: - AH³! Será? Mas lá do fundo... vou voltar, e ai, você vai ver o que é um estrupador!  
Vou te estrupar tanto... que você vai perder a noção dos minutos, segudos, dias, horas...   
Anya: - Hum... Quer dizer que és tão bom assim?? {Chicotada}  
Torankusu: - AH!...Melhor do que pensas! E quando eu acabar de te enlouquecer, sua amiguha   
lilith e Karen serão as próximas...  
Anya: - {Chicotada 5X} Se pensas que vai tocar nelas.. está enganado... { chega perto dele e   
segura o queixo dele} Você nem sabe com que está lhe dando!   
Torankusu: - Eu digo o mesmo... { Cospe na cara dela}   
Anya: - {enxuga o cuspe com as mãos, joga boa parte no chao e o resto coloca a lingua} será que   
és tão bom como dizes? Já peguei varios homens que se diziam que eram otimos amantes, e sabe o   
que acontecia? Não passava de simples broxas...   
Torankusu: - Te garando, bruxinha... não sou que nem eles!  
Anya: - Tenho um presentinho para você! queres?  
Torankusu: - vindo de você... não preciso!  
Anya: - Ah... mas esse você vai gostar! LILITH! TRAS!  
  
Lilith vinha montada num cavalo... com um short que dava pra fazer a imaginaçao voar longe e uma  
blusa que mostrava o quao firmes era os seios dela... Torankusu pirou nessa hora, mas se manteve   
frio...   
Torankusu: - Que foi.. vai me dar Lilith agora? Olha que eu quase estrupo ela... Se tiver outra  
chance não poparei esforços...   
Anya: - Não precisa.. você vai dar uma pequena volta com ela... e comigo...   
  
Anya desamarra a corda que prendia torankusu, e essse cai estabacando-se no chão.. suas pernas   
tremiam... dava para notar o volume de suas calças... Anya sobe em cima dele e senta-se bem onde   
o volume estava... Se tivesse paredes ali, Torankusu escalava-as com certeza... ela iniciou um   
pequeno vai e vem em cima dele...Ela estava molhada, e dava para perceber, pois o shorte que ela   
também estava era curto... então ela sobe até o ouvido dele...   
: - creio que não esperava isso, né?   
Torankusu: - Com certeza não.. mas todas caem de joelhos por mim... sou inressistivel... mas não  
dou para qualquer uma...  
Anya: - Quem disse que você vai dar? Heim? hahahaha espero que goste do seu passeio...   
  
Anya se levanta e no local que ela estava, dava pra ver o Quão rijo ele tinha ficado... Anya   
olha para cara dele e diz  
: - Se eu fosse você fazia com que esse volume abaixasse, por que se não, diga adeusinho para ele  
Torankusu: - Como assim...   
Anya: - vai lilith!  
  
Lilith começa a cavalgar bem rápido e quando Torankusu menos percebe, começa a ser arrastado pela  
mata a dentro...   
  
Karen que olhava aquilo ficou com pena...   
"Ai.. será que vou ter que tratar daquilo também? Mas o que aconteceu com Lilith? Ela sempre se   
recusava a se vestir... Será???"  
Anya: - Ela é um tesão né?  
Karen: - O que aconteceu com ela?  
Anya: - Creio que você não vai querer saber!  
Karen: - Quero sim!  
Anya: - Simplesmente... ela quis tranzar comigo  
Karen: - NANI?! E ai!? Você fez?  
Anya: - Vou te contar...   
  
---------------------------------------Flash back -----------------------------------------------  
  
Anya: - Vamos lilith.. você vai ficar muito para tras! não quero deixar aquele... imprestavel   
sozinho com minha karen!  
Lilith: - Se eu te pedisse uma coisa você faria?  
Anya: - claro.. manda!  
Lilith começa a tirar a roupa... Anya acha estranho, lilith nunca quis participar.. ela ficava   
com vontade... anya havia pego-a indo atras delas para ver que acontecia, ver as duas tranzando.  
Mas nunca pensava que ela iria querer também...  
Anya: - Por que isso?  
Lilith: - Me encina... Quero ser tão sexy quanto você...   
Anya: - mais você é sexy! Por que isso?   
Lilith: - Pelo menos me enscina...   
Anya: - se você quer...  
Anya toma lilith pela boca e começa a beija-la... Toca em lilith, fazendo oral nela... sobe até  
os seios de lilith e delicia-se com eles... eram bem durinhos, e os biquinhos rosados... com uma   
mão ela toca lilith, fazendo-a ir a loucura... lilith segue os passos de Anya, e também faz com   
que ela vá até o climax...   
  
Ao final de tudo, lilith começa a chorar... Anya afaga-lhe os cabelos...   
Anya: - o que foi pequena?  
Lilith: - Karen... ela... eu trai ela...  
Anya: - Não fique assim... Eu e Karen temos um proposito... somos uma da outra para sempre... Mas  
mesmo assim, ainda estamos atras de nossa alma gemea... O lado homem... Por enquanto que não   
temos, somos nós duas, e o mundo... você não a traiu... Karen de uma certa forma iria se orgulhar  
de ter uma amiga onee-chan tão leal como você esta se mostrando agora...  
Lilith sorri...   
Anya: - Mas por que isso tudo?  
Lilith: - Quero dar o troco em Torankusu... Endoida-lo de vez e depois o mata-lo... Já que ele   
está fraco... Quero pega-lo e ter minha vingança...  
Anya: - se é assim, vou te ajudar... como quer?  
Lilith: - Quero leva-lo até um local... e lá o mata-lo...  
Anya: - Com as mãos?   
Lilith: - Não... sei... mas sim... com as mãos!  
anya: - Não precisa mais dizer.. queres mata-lo... teras o que pediu... Mas se queres deixa-lo   
fora de concentraçao vai ter que vestir um tipo de roupa...  
Lilith: - Certo...  
Anya: - Como vai leva-lo?  
Lilith: - Arrastando ele com o cavalo... ele se ralando todo.. se machucando mais ainda!  
Anya: - Deixa comigo!  
As duas se vestem e vão a procura do que fazer... Anya acha umas plantinhas, tira da bolsa um   
pilão pequeno e amasa as plantas... coloca um pouco de um liquido também de ervas e amassa   
ainda mais... Pega um funil e um vidrinho... nesse funil tinha um aparador... ele impedia que o   
grosso passasse, então só o liquido era derramado...   
  
Anya: - Aqui está... passe no lábio dele,. ou então em alguma parte do corpo que você saiba que   
ele ira beija-la, ou algo do tipo... só não coloque em locais vitais de seu corpo, como nariz,   
boca, e partes internas... certo?  
Lilith: - ok...  
Anya: - temos cavalos.. você vai vai lá pega-los, enquanto eu dou um jeitinho nele....   
Lilith: - hai...   
------------------------------------------fim do flash back-------------------------------------  
  
Karen estava com lágrimas nos olhos...   
" Ela vai mata-lo? Ela ira morrer se... mas ele disse que se viesse apenas de uma das partes, não  
teria efeito.. mas... ele não pode morrer! "  
Anya: - Está palida.. o que foi?  
Karen: - Estou passando mal...  
Anya: - Ficarei contigo.. agora é a vez dela ajir... kami-sama estará com ela... dei o chicote, e  
uma arma.. para qualquer coisa, ela resolver do modo humano mais rápido...   
Karen: - iie... {fala bem baixinho} "não morra torankusu! você terá que sobreviver! Você é um   
saiya-jin! Não morra! Onegai..."   
Anya: - O que foi Karen, está Palida... Venha sentar-se na cama...   
  
Anya coloca Karen na cama e fica com ela... enquanto isso, torankusu ia sendo arrastado pela mata  
se machucando cada vez mais... até que eles param em um penhasco... ela desce do cavalo e vai até  
ele.   
Lilith: - Gostou do passeio?  
Torankusu: - Vai me atirar penhasco a baixo?  
Lilith: - Não... {saca a arma}   
Torankusu: - irá me matar com uma arma.. vai em frente...   
Lilith: - Obrigada por deixar ir em frente...  
...........................................BUMMMM................................................  
O que será que vai acontecer a nosso torankusu? Pan ficou tão fria assim a ponto de mata-lo?   
Não percam o próximo capitulo... ! Ja matta ne :* 


	4. As coisas nem sempre saem como deveriam ...

Enquanto isso, torankusu ia sendo arrastado pela mata se machucando cada vez mais... Até que eles param em um penhasco... Ela desce do cavalo e vai até perto dele. 

- Gostou do passeio? - pergunta Lilith.

- Vai me atirar penhasco a baixo? - pergunta Torankusu.

- Não... -saca a arma.

- irá me matar com uma arma? Vai em frente...- diz achando graça

- Obrigada por deixar ir em frente... 

......................................BUMMMM...............................

Karen escuta o tiro e se levanta de uma vez... 

- Acabou... com certeza, torankusu está morto...- Diz Anya, com cara de satisfação.

Karen tinha lágrimas nos olhos... não podia acreditar... Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Não entendia...

- Doushiste... Pan... Porquê?...- Lágrimas desciam de sua face - Naze? IIIEEEEE!! - desmaia.

- KAREN! ACORDA!!! O QUE FOI?- Anya põe Karen na cama, mas fica amaldiçoando Torankusu - Você... O que você fez com a Karen? Se... Se você... tiver encostado.. nela... Reze para que esteja morto! Maldito seja! KISAMA!!!!!!!

***************************************************************************

Enquanto isso Pan ainda apontava a arma para o corpo de Torankusu...

- Naze? - Pergunta Torankusu.

- Naze o que? - Responde Pan

- Ou você é muito ruim de mira ou você não ia atirar... - comenta Torankusu.

Pan o olha... Queria cair na risada, mas não podia... Ele estava todo machucado...

- Por que você está me olhando assim? - Pergunta ele novamente.

- Há muito tempo eu queria falar com você, meu amor... - responde Pan.

- como é? 

Pan olha bem no fundo dos olhos dele... Ah! Como ela sentia falta daquilo... 

- Você está bem? - Torankusu pergunta.

- você que está todo machucado e ainda me pergunta se eu estou bem? Olhe para suas mãos! - indaga Pan

- Eu senti... Os tiros me desamarraram... 

- Então o que está esperando? Vá embora!

- Não sem te levar... Mas, você não ia me matar?

- Nunca... Eu me lembrei... Lembrei de tudo... De quem me machucou... Foi vejita... 

- Então por que não conta para Anya? Assim podemos ficar livres...

- Não... Ela está obcecada por lhe matar... Eu tive que transar com ela para conseguir a confiança dela total!

- UOU³! Como é que é? V...V...Você...

- Ainda sou virgem... Ela não quis tirar minha virgindade! Ainda bem...

- Peeeeera aí. Você e ela.. {faz gestos} Não acredito...

- Estou suja. Já sei! Agora vá embora! Já sabes que ainda estou viva! Vá embora!

- Pera ai!Eu não passei um mês todinho apanhando para depois você me mandar embora! Por que isso?

- Não estou suja? Virei bi? Ou lésbica... Ou... Ah! Seja lá o que for! Vá embora antes que eu atire mesmo!

- Não vou... 

...................................BUMMMMMM.....................................

Pan atira, mas apenas para fazer uma cicatriz no rosto dele... 

- A próxima pode ser na sua cabeça! Vá... Seu pai vai te procurar... Esqueça-me! É o melhor que podes fazer neste momento!

- Não vou!- Ele se levanta e tira a arma de Pan... - Não passei esse mês todo aqui para você me mandar embora! Vou ficar!

- És louco? Queres morrer mesmo? Anya pode te matar!

- Ah! Não vai mesmo! Pan, você pode ter virado lésbica, mas eu te coloco no eixo de novo!

- É ameaça?

- Não... É uma prova! 

Torankusu a segura pelo pescoço e manda-lhe um beijo ardente... Há muito tempo ele a queria assim e não é por que ela transou uma vez com uma lésbica, que com certeza não viraria lésbica totalmente, que ele iria larga-la assim... Nunca. Não sem antes lutar... Pan se soltando daqueles braços que tanto ela queria tomando fôlego...

- Não!

- Naze?

- Uma coisa que aprendi aqui é que tem hora para tudo... Neste momento você precisa se cuidar!

- Eu posso agüentar esses ferimentos, o que não posso e ficar um segundo a mais longe de você...

- E eu de você... Mas não podemos... Prefere ficar aqui e enfrentar Anya, ou vais voltar para C.C e se tratar?

- Não posso ficar e ser tratado aqui?

- Iie!

- Karen pode ajudar!

- Karen na... Por que diz isso?

- Ela me ajudou hoje, por que não ajudaria mais uma vez?

- Se Anya souber...

- não ira saber... Prometo... Nem que ensinemos a Karen a sentir Ki... Onegai... 

- Não... Não... Não vai dar certo...

Torankusu enlaça-a novamente e arranca outro beijo dela. Ele sabia o que fazer... Sabia sim... Pan, depois de se soltar dos beijos, olha para os azuis olhos de Torankusu.

- Pense bem... Se você ficar, terá chance de que Anya perceba que está vivo e mate não só a você, mas a mim também! - Diz Pan.

- Pelo menos morreremos juntos!

- Sou bobo! Fazia tanto tempo que eu queria te sentir assim... Sei que demorei de mais, mas é que eu ainda não tinha tomado coragem de fazer o que fiz... Se Anya tivesse me dito antes que iria te envenenar eu já teria feito tudo para te soltar... Desculpe-me!

- Ei! Calminha ai! Envenenar-me? 

- É. Ta aqui o veneno... 

- Ta... mas não conseguiu... é o que importa!

- Mesmo assim, tenho que te esconder e voltar logo para cabana...

- Certo. Vamos... 

Torankusu meio que cambaleando vai junto de Pan até uma gruta, ali perto. Ela o deita, e depois vai a caça. 

Meia hora depois...

*****************************************************************************

- Ele ainda tentou escapar, né?- Pergunta Anya.

- Não... Atingi na cabeça dele... Não errei!- Diz Pan.

- Eu escutei dois tiros! 

- Sim... Um para explicar e o da misericórdia! Na cabeça. Para provar que ele está morto... - Pan levanta um saco transparente que continha muito sangue, e um coração...

(explicação, Pan conhecia a floresta como a palma da mão dela, por isso sabia que havia um cemitério de magia negra a uns 50km. Como ela havia se lembrado como voava, ela levanta vôo, chegou lá no cemitério e arrancou um coração do corpo de um cadáver, ainda fresco).

- Muito bem! Essa é minha garota!

Karen que já havia acordado, não acreditava naquilo... Como Pan poderia ser tão fria a ponto de arrancar o coração de um ser humano, ainda mais sendo de alguém que no passado amava ela e ela a ele! Ela começa a chorar novamente... 

- ASSASSINA! VOCÊS SÃO ASSASSINAS! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU CONVIVO COM DUAS ASSASSINAS! SEUS MONSTROS! ASSASSINAS! - Karen sai correndo, deixando uma Anya perplexa e uma Pan com a alma partida. 

- Eu vou atrás dela! - Diz Anya.

- Deixa que eu vá! Eu sei fazer isso... Vou traze-la de volta! - Responde Pan.

- Não a mate! - fala em tom irônico.

- Só se for de prazer... - completa também em tom irônico. - Faça algo para comermos... Estou com fome! Depois dessa carnificina, eu fiquei com vontade de comer carne sangrando!

Anya sorri... Pan corre atrás de Karen, deixando é claro, uma Anya muito contente... Antes de ela sair por completo Anya ainda pergunta:

- Você disse carnificina?

- Sim... Depois de arrancar o coração dele e sentir parando de bater na minha mão, cortei pedacinho por pedacinho... Membro por membro... Depois espalhei pelos quatro cantos da floresta em oferenda, a Kami-sama!

Anya se assusta... 

- Foi mesmo? 

- Agora que tenho minha mestra, não poderia deixar passar barato o que ele me fez! 

- Muito bem... Agora vá! Mas traga-a viva! Eu ainda a quero muito! As duas!

- Ta...

Agora Pan sai em busca de Karen, ainda com o saco nas mãos... Depois de correr muito, Ela consegue avistar Karen que ainda corria. Pan deixa o saco em um local qualquer e sair voando em direção a Karen. Ela se joga por cima dela e as duas caem no chão...

- ME LARGA! ASSASSINA! VAI QUERER ME MATAR AGORA OU SÓ MAIS TARDE! ASSASSINA! ME LARGA! SOCORRO! ASSASSINA! ME LARGA! - Grita desesperada Karen, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Se você parar de gritar e sair correndo eu largo! 

- PRA VOCÊ ME MATAR? ASSASSINA! ASSASSINA! É ISSO O QUE VOCÊ É! ELE TE AMAVA! VOCÊ TINHA QUE TER FEITO ISSO? NÃO FOI ELE QUE FEZ! FOI O PAI! AGORA VOCÊ O MATOU E QUER QUE EU FIQUE DE BEM??? ME LARGA!

- CALA À BOCA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME ESCUTAR NÃO?

Karen se assusta! Ela nunca escutou Lilith levantar a voz contra ela, ou Anya...

- Obrigada por se calar! Torankusu esta vivo! Aquele coração é de outro cadáver, que já estava morto por sinal! Torankusu esta vivo e precisando de sua ajuda, mas nessa histeria toda você nunca vai ajudar!

- Eu ouvi os tiros... O modo que você olhava fria para ele, a roupa que ainda esta usando! Toda

Manchada de sangue! Como quer que eu acredite, Lilith??? 

- Nem que eu tenha que te levar lá, eu farei... Ele está salvo, mas muito machucado... devido a 'cavalgada' de hoje! Precisa de sua ajuda... Certo?

Karen ainda estava assustada... Mas logo suas preocupações passaram...

- E eu me chamo Pan... Certo? 

Pan da um sorriso... Agora sim, ela não tinha duvida... Lilith, ou Pan, não tinha matado-o.

- Fico mais aliviada! Mas, como ele sobreviveu a cavalgada? Digo... Ele esta bem?

- Vai ficar ainda melhor quando você for ajuda-lo! Agora vamos voltar. Não sei se ainda confio te levar lá, com Anya olhando!

- Temos que passar engana-la para podermos visitá-lo...

- Pelo menos eu já tratei de alguns ferimentos... Ele só está mesmo arranhado... 

- Muito bem, Lilith... Melhor, Pan... Agora vamos voltar... Não quero que ela desconfie...

- tipo... Ela já vai desconfiar! 

- Eu sei me virar! Pode deixar que da Anya cuido eu. Agora vamos!

Elas saem de lá e voltam para o acampamento... Não demorou muito para que Karen conseguisse desviar de Anya e fosse até onde torankusu estava. Um mês ainda se passou, Torankusu estava completamente revigorado e eles já haviam se unido de corpo e alma... Agora o que elas não contavam era com o que estava para acontecer...

***

- Anya esta muito modificada... De um mês pra hoje, ela mudou muito! - começa Karen que ia novamente visitar Torankusu, junto com Pan e treinar.

- Também to achando... Está mais calada... Eu peguei-a conversando sozinha um dia... Quase ela me deu um tiro...

- É... Também passei por isso! Ela tem comigo pouco, mas o que come a maioria é tudo cru... Eca... - Comenta Karen

- Queria entender... - diz Pan

- Você ira... 

As duas se assustam... Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Anya estava diferente... e a voz também... Parecia estar possuída... Estava horripilante. E Não estava sozinha. Tipos de monstros que Pan e Karen nunca tinham visto apareceram...

Karen foi à única que conseguiu fugir. Pan Havia sido capiturada.

***

- TORANKUSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

- Karen? O Que houve? Cadê a Pan?

- Pegaram-na... Nunca vi aquelas coisas... Eles não tinham Ki... Não sentimos nada! Eles pegaram a Pan... Não sei onde eles estão... Pegaram a Anya também... - Eu não entendi... Quem? O Que?

- Seu pior pesadelo Garoto...

- VOCÊ?

****************************************************************************

O Que será que estava acontecendo? E Pan? O Que acontecerá com ela? Será que eles vão sobreviver? 

****************************** aviso aos navegantes************************

Tipo... Ta parecendo aquelas coisas de desenho hentai... Bom... Vai ser parecido... :þ ... O Próximo capitulo talvez vocês não entendam muito bem, mas logo vocês entendem!


End file.
